JEZ AND MORGEAD: ECHOES
by Elesary
Summary: Jez and Morgead are back and better then ever. please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

JEZ AND MORGEAD: ECHOES

THIS STORY TAKES PLACE RIGHT AFTER HUNTRESS

I DO NOT OWN NIGHT WORLD

…And he leaned over and kissed me. His lips were cool and inviting. I was so happy. I felt as if I was wrapped in a silver cocoon. Until the door slam open and one of the guardians, Evelyn, cleared her throat.

I glared at her, VERY annoyed. She smiled. "I'm sorry but Lord Thierry and Lady Hannah want to see you two in Lord Thierry's office. Something about a mission." She smiled again." But if you are too busy…" she trailed off and left the room.

We raced after her. Bored by all he sitting and pampering. We needed something to do. We raced all the way to the office, leaving Evelyn in our dust.

We held hands as we knocked.

"Come in" Hannah's voice chimed. Morgead pushed open the door and bowed me in like a gentlemen. I snorted at the thought.

"You are weird." Morgead told me. I slapped his arm lightly. He winced, maybe I slapped him harder then I realized.

Oops. "You deserve it you idiot." I muttered to him.

"Shut up Jezebel." He whispered back.

I hated that name. And he knew it.

"Leech"

"Human"

I was about to slap the smirk of his face when Hannah said." If you two are done we have a mission for you, but if you would rather argue, that can be arranged."

"Sorry" we chorused in synchrony. They laughed.

"what's our mission?" I asked. They stopped laughing.

Thierry put his hands on the desk in front of him.

"Iona's mother, Lisa, has gone missing. Your mission is to find her and safely bring her back."

THANX FOR READING

PLEASE REVIEW.

PEACE, LOVE , VEGITARIANISM.

-ELESARY-


	2. JEZ AND MORGEAD: MISSION IMPOSSIBLE

JEZ AND MORGEAD: MISSION IMPOSSIBLE

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO…

HEALINGSPRINGWATERS

WITH SHOUTOUTS TO...

AIRASEEM P.S.

DCI KELLER

DISCLAIMED

LOOK UP MY OTHER STORIES. I HAVE NINE NIGHTWORLD ONES. CHECK THEM OUT.

Jez gasped. She looked so sad. I had forgotten how much she loved that little kid. I gently touched her mind, her emotions assaulted me. She was heartbreakingly sad for Iona, she felt guilty about the whole fire thing.

She couldn't believe that she had kidnapped a little girl, forced her onto a roof and set fire to the place. No matter how many times I told her it was my fault she never seemed to get it.

Well I was guilty too, just not as guilty.

Thierry caught my attention as he said "she went missing from her bed last night, Betty, the maid, reported her missing early this morning. Iona has been practically catatonic since then. Jocelyn is with her." Jocelyn was the ultimate mommy, she ran the nursery and the day and night care. Iona was in safe hands.

"Who do we think it was?" I asked. I was all business now, this is what I was here for, what we were here for. There was no me without her.

She was looking kind of sick. Pale. Once again I touched her mind. She half welcomed me, and half shut me out but I needed to be sure that she was okay.

I'm fine morgy she said. And she was.

I am just checking sweetheart, I love you, no matter what. No matter what I say to you. Know that I love you more then my own life. I told her. She needed to know that. I hoped she did. I called her idiot and many other things but I think she knew I loved her.

"we have no leads what so ever. She was just taken. There were some signs of trouble, but not many. We don't have any prints of any kind, karmic or physical, we are at a loss. That is why we called you in. you two are the best people we have in right now. Will you take this mission impossible?" Thierry said looking worried.

"Of course." Jez said sounding hurt. "How can you ask? Of course we will take the job." Thierry smiled his sad smile.

"I hoped you would say that. But we had to ask." Said Hannah.

Jez grabbed my arm and dragged me to the door. "thanks, we are going to go now. Come on Morgead, you great lump."

I rolled my eyes at the couple behind the desk. They smiled back.

I shook my head and fallowed the love of my life out the door and on a mission impossible.


	3. JEZ AND MORGEAD: NAMES

JEZ AND MORGEAD: NAMES

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO…

DCI KELLER

WITH SHOUOUTS TO…

HEALINGSPRINGWATERS

NIGHTWORLDFREAK.

PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORIES.

DISCLAIMED

-----------------------------------JEZ POV-------------------------------------------------------------

As I was dragging my sweet sloth-like soulmate through the door alli could think was: I have to get Lisa, I lost my mother I cant let Iona go through that.

I stopped tugging Morgead through the door and he asked "How are we going to find her?"

"We" I said slowly, "are going to visit Auntie Barbara."

He looked at me in shock. "Bu…but she is insane. Jez, she I 107 yaers old and she Is crazy."

" I know but she is the best at scrying." I said. "And we need all the help we can get." I pointed out. " she can show us what happened to Lisa and we can find from that."

He nodded slowly. " I suppose that makes sense. But…" he trailed off.

I sighed and started towing him again.

When we reached Aunty Barbara's rooms she was sweeping the floor with buttercups. Probably to keep the non- existant snagjle bug away from the carpet of shedded cats hair.

"What can I do for you dears?" she asked in a cracking voice.

"Could you scry for us Aunty?" I asked. She smiled

"Of course my dear, but what is your name?"

I sighed, we went through this every time I visited her. She told me what my full name was and she hated it.

" My name is Jezebel, Aunty."

Her breath hitched. " Impure, unexalted, poor child. But who is your friend?" she asked eyeing Morgead.

I bit my lip. He stepped forward. "I am Morgead."

"Ahh.." she said." Sea warrior. Come children and tell Aunty what you want to see."

PLEASE REVIEW

PEACE. LOVE VEGETERAINISM

-ELESARY-


	4. JEZ AND MORGEAD: SCRY HARD

JEZ AND MORGEAD: SCRY

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO…

DCI KELLER

WITH SHOUTOUTS TO…

HEALINGSPRINGWATERS

SORRY THIS HAS TAKEN SOO LONG

DISCLAIMED

--------------------------------MORGEAD POV------------------------------------------------------

AUNTY Barbara was batty, everyone knew that. Only Jez would suggest going to see her. I couldn't believe that she had called Jez impure and under-worshipped. I worshipped Jez enough, thank you. And that sea warrior thing, bogus.

Jez's clear voice cut through my thoughts. "we would like to see what happened to happened to Lisa Skelton (is that her name?) last nigh."

Aunty Barbara nodded wisely "the missing mummy." She cackled insanely.

"I blame you." I muttered to Jez as Aunty's cackles turned to coughes.

She stuck her tongue out at me.

Aunty Barbara calmed down and began to mutter.

Darkness filled the room until it was pitch black. I felt around until my hand reached Jez's. she gripped it tightly.

Slowly, the darkness receded. "Oopsy daisy." Aunty sang. "No can do mates." She sounded tipsy. I smothered a laugh.

The door opened. Thea stood in the doorway. "Hah, Eric I told you it wouldn't work." She said to her partially hidden soulmate. She turned to us. "Hi. I'm just going to tweak the spell a little bit. It should help."

Aunty Barbara was obviously quite mad. She was standing on the wooden table, spinning in circles singing. "Tweak, tweak, pocket full of posies. Ashes…" she stopped, then said. "Ash is such a nice boy. And his soulmate is sweet. Sweet as candy. Mmm." She smacked her lips.

Eric quickly escorted her it the infirmary.

"Now." Thea said. "I will scry again but I will try to bring back the voices." She made it sound so simple.

First Thea brought back the black. I snickered at the thought. Jez elbowed me, hard.

Thea began to sweat. I could smell it. She was muttering under her breath. Slowly, soft voices began to penetrate the inky blackness.

"…He's not going to like this, he said to bring the little one…"

"…Oof! Not so hard Thomas. You'll break her skull…"

"…Don't think about the killing, only think about getting her to Cairo and spending our money…"

The words faded into a strange buzzing, before vanishing, with the last of the darkness, completely.

"Well I hope that answered your question." Thea said cheerfully.

"Yep. Morgy we're going to Cairo. Arn't you exited." Jez asked falsely enthusiastic.

"Yah." I grinned and spun her around.

"Cairo here we come."

THANKS FOR READING

PLEASE REVIEW

PEACE LOVE VEGITERIANISM

-ELESARY-


	5. JEZ AND MORGEAD: PMSing

MORGEAD AND JEZ: AIRPORT BATHROOMS

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO…

HEALINGSPRINGWATERS

WITH A SHOUTOUT TO…

DCI KELLER

DISCLAIMED

-------------------------JEZ POV-----------------------------------

THE airport was hot, crowded and, smelly. I hated it. Cab drivers were screaming at each other in many deferent languages. It was overwhelming and slightly frightening.

Morgead looked at me from the corner of his eyes. "Don't worry Huntress, I'll protect you from the big, bad taxi cabdrivers." I snarled at him and he twitched his lips up in a smile.

I walked up in front of him and stalked off into the bathroom. For some reason Morgeads comment really irked me. I knew I was over reacting but I couldn't help it. I slammed the stall door shut.

"Jez?" he called through the door after about five minutes. "Either you come out or I will come in." he was deadly serious.

"Go away." I called back. Several women screamed. Apparently, Morgead had entered the bathroom. I sighed, why couldn't he have left me alone? "What do you want Morgead?" I asked as I exited my stall of safety.

He looked relieved. "There you are. I was so worried."

I abruptly felt ashamed of my temper tantrum. "I'm sorry Morgy. I didn't mean to worry you." I gave him a hug and looked into his glorious eyes, he leaned down and kissed me. It was just as wonderful as all the other times.

But, like the other times, we were interrupted. This time by a blonde security guard. Her name plate said 'hi my name is Laura!'

Laura smiled at Morgead. "This is a ladies room sir. Let me escort you out."

She was young, about 20 and she was beautiful. I didn't her hair was cornflower silk and fell in graceful waves to her slim waist.

She was slight, but she was strong. She was curved in all the right places and I saw Morgead notice that.

He let her put her hand at the small of his back.

She was flirting and he was letting her. I watched them leave together and Laura threw back her and laughed.

I felt sick to my stomach. I was about to fallow and punch her and then slap him silly but a tendril of thought brushed mine.

It was simply '… Laura'

I fell to the sink and began to cry.

When I was done I sent a message to him. I included all of my pain.

'Back on the mission Mr. Blackthorne. You can flirt later. And don't even think about talking to me. You make me sick.

I shut down the connection and washed my face. I could do this. This time I wasn't over reacting. And just because I was PMSing didn't mean a thing either.

SORRY IF THAT WAS CONFUSING. JEZ IS PMSING AND OVER REACTING.

THANKS FOR READING

PLEASE REVIEW

PEACE LOVE VEGETARIAMISM

-ELESARY-


	6. JEZ AND MORGEAD: AIRPLANE OF OBLIVIOUS

JEZ AND MORGEAD: AIRPLANE OF OBLIVION

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO:

DCI KELLER

WITH SHOUTOUTS TO:

JYNXII

HEALING SPRING WATERS

XXMYSTIQUE ASHXX

MONKEY87

CHRISIE101

TUEDEL

DOGLOVER11

DISCLIAMED

-------------------------------------MORGEAD POV-------------------------------------------------

THE flight was long and silent. Jez sat tensed and still beside me. At the beginning of the flight she had moved as far away from me as she possibly could, as close to the window as she could get.

Pain radiated form her in waves. And I was confused and I wanted to comfort her and find out who had hurt her and then beat the crap out of them. But whenever I tried to speak, she would either ignore me or give some reply with Mr. Blackthorne or just Blackthorne, it depended on the question.

"Talk to me Jez." I begged her. I thought I saw her eyes soften for a second, but then they hardened again.

"I thought you were talking to…" she trailed off as her breath hitched and one silver tear traced a path down her silken cheek. Jez NEVER cried. Whoever had hurt her so was going to die. Painfully.

I reached out one hand to wipe the tear away but before I got within a foot of her face, she winced back and hissed "Don't you dare touch me you filthy son of a bitch."

I felt as if she had slapped me across the face. "What the hell have I done to you Jezibel?" I asked leaning toward her.

"Dude!" some guy said "stop harassing the lady. She just wants to be alone."

I turned to face him "Dude!" I said, imitating his surfer dialect "didn't your mother teach you not to eavesdrop?"

He was about to reply when Jez said "Both of you shut the hell up." In a slightly muffled voice.

I looked over at her, she had pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them and laid her glorious head in the cradle they made,

A second tear fallowed the first. 'Jez? Jez? What's wrong sweetheart? Who hurt you so bad? I will kill them for you.' I thought to her through our weak soulmate bond. The agony I felt I tried to hide from her, but I'm not sure if she felt it or not.

'Why should you care? You don't love me remember?' she thought back angrily.

"What the hell of course I care, you moron!" I practically shouted.

"Shush!" annoying surfer Dude snapped.

'Why do you say that? I love you, you know that.' I whispered in her mind.

A barrage of memories expanded in my mind. They were Jez's not mine.

They were tinged with anger and hurt, 'Do I know Morgead? Do I really?' she thought to me. The images came into focus, I gasped in shock at what I saw.

THANKS FOR READING

PLEASE REVIEW

PEACE LOVE VEGETARIANISM

-ELESARY-


	7. JEZ AND MORGEAD: THE HURT IN HIS EYES

JEZ AND MORGEAD: HIS HURT EYES

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO…

SPAZ19892000

WITH SHOUTOUTS TO…

DCI KELLER

JYNXII

RASHEL..QUINN

HEALINGSPRINGWATERS

TEAM JAC-WARD124

AND…

DISCLAIMED

-------------------------------------JEZ POV-----------------------------------------------------------

THE fire that had been burning my heart to shambles began to fade as Morgead stole my memories.

His breath flew from his lungs with a gasp. His eyes burned like fire, burned with hurt and a tinge of anger.

"We'll talk about this later Jezebel." His voice was tight with disbelief and anger.

Tension reigned for the rest of the flight. I was still very sad and betrayed about the Laura thing and it was even worse that he didn't even seem to know what he did wrong. It made me wonder what else he did without me knowing about.

When we finally reached baggage claim I reached for my bag, but he shoved me aside roughly and picked up my bag without a word. I backed up feeling very confused. He was obviously very angry with me because he was blocking his thoughts, but he was still protecting me from the smallest things, like my 40 lbs bag, which I could lift easily.

When we got passed baggage claim and by the rental car, Morgead pushed me against the wall, his face turned into a grimace.

"You idiot, you are mad at me about Laura? She's my cousin you moron." His voice was rough with anger and disgust.

His cousin? Now I felt like an idiot, how was I supposed to know she was his cousin? What was worse was that I had doubted his faithfulness because of one episode with his cousin. My anger at myself made me turn on him with a snarl.

"How the hell should I have known that she was your cousin?" I snarled, pushing my finger into his chest. "You saw the memory, what do you think it looked like? She looked liked a helluva lot more then your cousin." My voice broke on the last "How was I supposed to know?"

He laughed harshly. "A little trust and faith would be nice… I love you, and I am not going to ditch you because some bimbo bats her fake eyelashes at me. I can't believe that you'd think that for a second, let alone yell at me for it." He glared at me with disgust, then averted his eyes, like he couldn't stand to look at me.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked him in a small voice, my anger evaporated like dew on a hot morning.

"Mad at you? Mad at you? I'm not mad Jeezabel, I'm furious and beyond hurt. I cannot believe you don't trust me." He stares at me for a long time.

Then he leans down and kisses me hard, roughly. It wasn't like the usual soft and gentle kisses, this one is angry. And tears force themselves between my closed eyelids and rolls down my cheeks. The only thing I see in my mind is the hurt and anger in his eyes.

THANKS FOR READING

PLEASE REVIEW

PEACE, LOVE, VEGETARIANISM

-ELESARY-


	8. JEZ AND MORGEAD: TEARS OF AN ANGEL

JEZ AND MORGEAD: ANGEL TEARS

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO…

DCI KELLER

WITH SHOUTOUTS TO…

VAMPIRE-DOMO

TEAM JAC-WARD

HEALINGSPRINGWATERS

LOST IN MY SAPHIRE EYES

VAMPEYE

DISCLAIMED

-MORGEAD POV-

AS I kissed her, I could tell Jez was unhappy. But at that moment, I really didn't care, she had broken my heart, so I didn't care.

I was so angry I was seeing red, and so hurt I wanted to curl up in a tiny little ball and cry for hours. Just like I had when my mother had left, only worse, because I actually loved Jez.

And yet, she still didn't trust me.

I pulled back from my violent kiss. "Get in the car." I ordered gruffly.

When she tried to open her mouth to say something. But I shut her up with a glare. "Don't you dare talk to me, Jez."

Her eyes filled with tears and regret. Good, she deserved it, the evil part of my mind whispered gleefully. While the other, bigger part of me, which loved Jez to the end of the world wanted to take her in my arms and hold her and kiss her jealous fears away.

But I remained strong, and didn't touch her, or caress her smooth skin. If I did, I would be lost.

Instead, I grabbed her bags and shoved them in the trunk of the car, before going to the driver side window. "Out. I drive." I told her shortly, wrenching the car door open.

When we pulled out of the parking lot, it wasn't raining but it was misting.

I heard her take a breath to speak, but I flicked the radio on before she could say a word. I wasn't in the mood for her excuses.

I flipped through the channels absently, all I could find was the crap Poppy and James liked, the voodoo type. Nothing was in English either.

Jez sighed and put her head on the window, creating a halo with her beautiful red hair.

Who did she think she was? Looking all beautiful and innocent and sad. Was it even legal to look so alluring when I was angry with her?

"Stop it," I said roughly, before I lost control and started worshipping her.

"Stop what?" she asked miserably without moving from her position.

"Stop looking so sad and beautiful," I pounded the wheel in frustration, "It's killing me, you're killing me." To my shame I dissolved into tears.

I could barely guide the car to the rough shoulder at the edge of the road. "Why do you do that to me? You promised to never leave me, but you did, twice." My voice was pathetically small. Even to my ears.

She reached over with trembling fingers to wipe the tears from below my eyes. "No," I whispered brokenly, when her fingers were and inch from my face. "Don't touch me right now. Please."

She nodded sadly and sunk back into her seat. Knotting her delicate fingers up in her lap. Tears began to fall from her eyes, just as the first raindrops ran down the cool glass windows, like the tears of an angel.

Because when an angel cries, it begins to rain.

THANKS FOR READING

PLEASE REVIEW

PEACE, LOVE, VEGETARIANISM

-ELESARY-


End file.
